


сигареты

by serithe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serithe/pseuds/serithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер и ты куришь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	сигареты

Тебя зовут Дейв Страйдер, и ты куришь.

Ровно три раза в год на праздники, но не для себя. Для Джона. Тебя невероятно веселит, как он хмурит брови от отвращения и скалится, даже зная, что ты это специально. Потому что это Джон, чёрт возьми, Эгберт, и он невероятно милый для парня, но слишком мужественный для девчонки и это тупо звучит, но тебе нравится.

Особенно он гневается, когда ты выдыхаешь табачный дым ему в лицо, когда он читает тебе нотацию и приговариваешь «мама потише». Он похож на гарпию, которая когтями готова вырвать тебе твои красные глаза.

Но у Джона нет когтей. Даже ногтей, потому что он хренов нихуевый пианист и играет так, как даже Бог не смог, если бы существовал. Ты так думаешь.

Зато Джон неплохо играется с молотом, и ты правда боишься курить или иронизировать, когда у него в руках этот инструмент.

Бесценны моменты, когда ты куришь в комнате. Эгберт становится поистине опасным и пытается засосать тебя в пылесос, а ты убегаешь на кухню, которая запирается лишь с одной стороны. С внутренней. Но Джон не унывает и запирает тебя шваброй в наказание. Тебе нравится это.

Вообще, сигареты в вашем с Джоном доме под запретом, но ты надежно прячешь их. Настолько, что сам не можешь их найти и каждый раз покупаешь новую пачку, ни капли не жалея денег. Потому что Джон стоит.

Не то чтобы ты любил злить Джона. Ты любишь его эмоции, которым он полон, словно водородная бомба. Он весь из себя замечательный и искренний.

И вы просто друзья, живущие под одной крышей. Но ты, возможно, немного любишь Джона больше чем надо, но тебя устраивает то, что есть сейчас. Не потому что ты святой и смирился, а потому что эти гнусные сопливости обычных парочек тебе не нужны. С Джоном можно обниматься и без слащавого звания бойфренда, сияющего розовыми стразами, а это максимум что тебе хочется.

Всё остальное портит такого идеального Эгберта.

Но когда ты куришь в самый сочельник Рождества, то узнаёшь нечто новое. 

Джон закатывает глаза вместо праведного гнева, когда ты снова выдыхаешь и наполняешь комнату омерзительным запахом табака. И забирает у тебя сигарету. Ты не понимаешь зачем, но с следующую секунду он затягивается и тушит окурок о поручень балкона. Вы смотрите друг другу в глаза, но Джон не уверен, потому что на тебе те самые крутые очки. Как всегда.

— Ты придурок, — говорит он, укоризненно, — но мне нравится, — и улыбается так по-джоновски красиво, что ты бы ослеп, если бы ослепнуть и не смотреть на это очарование не было бы грехом. Но это грех. Прописанный в твоей личной библии веры в иронию.

И это точка.

Ты Дейв Страйдер и ты куришь. Три раза в год. А ещё знаешь, что Джон Эгберт нихрена не идеальный. Но он тебе нравится.


End file.
